Guild Wars 2
Guild Wars 2 is a name for a sequel to Guild Wars. The name has been confirmed by PC Gamer Magazine, which ran a special edition on Guild Wars 2, featuring exclusive content. *The name "Guild Wars 2" was trademarked by NCsoft in March, 2007. General Guild Wars 2 will introduce playable races other than human. The five new playable races announced so far are: * Sylvari * Asuras * Charr * Norn * Dwarfs It is currently not known if there will be additional races. In a discussion forum that had Gaile answering GW2 and GWEN specific questions, she confirmed that there would be Race-specific traits. There is currently no additional information on how races are differentiated aside from appearance, except that the Norn will be able to shape-shift into a half-bear, half-man, increasing its melee damage and health (see PC Gamer). Control system is going to be significantly changed, in particular mouse movement in the form "click to move" will be removed from the game. Guild Wars 2 will introduce a z-axis to the game which will allow characters to jump over obstacles. Actions which have characters interacting with the environment, such as sliding and swimming will also be introduced. There will be no monthly fee associated with Guild Wars 2. The game will be on multiple servers or "worlds", however unlike region transfer in Guild Wars 1, transferring between "worlds" will be unrestricted. Mike O'Brien has stated that expansions or mini-expansions are more likely than campaigns, but a final decision hasn't been made yet. PvE Setting The campaign will be set in Tyria hundreds of years into the future from the original campaign. Guild Wars 2 will still have instances, but also claims more advanced persistence. Characters Characters and items from the original Guild Wars campaign will not be migrated to play in Guild Wars 2. Some items and titles will be available to players of Guild Wars 2 through a Hall of Monuments created as part of Guild Wars Eye of the North. The level cap will be raised. It has been suggested that the cap could be 100 (in accordance with the GW1 formula you would need 1337600xp for level 100) or infinite but it is clear that this has not been finalized. Whether a high level cap will significantly change the mechanics of weapons and armor in the original Guild Wars game has not been specified. In a recent interview, it was stated that the power curve will be flattened, with diminishing returns for higher levels. The professions are being designed so that they are all viable for both solo and group play. Companions The system of companions and allies is being reworked. Companions will be customizable similar to Heroes. Players will be allowed to bring a single companion with them who will not take up a party slot. When a player chooses not to bring a companion, their character will instead be buffed so that they will not be disadvantaged by not bringing a companion. PvP There will be two types of PvP available in Guild Wars 2: World PvP and Structured PvP. World PvP World PvP will allow you to play characters of any level using the skills that you have in your possession at that particular time. It will be on a larger scale than the original Guild Wars PvP with large battles which could take place over a long period with people coming and going. Battles will take place in the Mists. Structured PvP Structured PvP is similar to the original Guild Wars style GvG. It will allow you to enter the game at maximum level with all skills, races, items and classes automatically "unlocked". Features Playable races *Asuras *Charr *Humans *Norns *Sylvari *Dwarfs External Links *Games Radar - Guild Wars 2 *Eurogamer - Interview - The best things in life are free *gamona.de - PC-Interview: Guild Wars 2 - English interview with arena.net *Wired Blog Network - Game Life - Interview: Guild Wars 2 *Kotaku - Feature: Guild Wars 2, GW Expansion Unveiled *Kotaku - Eye of the North and Guild Wars 2 image gallery *Thread on Guru. *Wikipedia Article on Norns *Gamespy article on GW2 Category:Software